Lazos de Amor
by luchiakaito.sakunoryoma
Summary: Sakuno, una joven de 16 años se ira con su abuela a Tokyo y asistirá al internado Seigaku. Allí tendrá experiencias indispensables para su vida y encntará algo que jamás imaginó. Pero no todo es un cuento de hadas, por lo deberá afrontar sus problemas.
1. La Llegada

**¡¡Hola!! Esta es mi primera historia, creada por mí obviamente. Esta es una historia de amor, con diferentes conflictos que aún tengo que pensar. Pero pondré todo mi empeño en que salga muy bien. Le agradezco mucho a Chia-sama, que me ha ayudado en lo que se refiere a subir una historia, y explicarme algunas cosas sobre los avisos, etc.**

**Título:** Lazos de amor

**Parejas**: RyoSaku, Momo x Ann, Tomo x Horio, etc.

**Avisos: **

1. Habrán personajes nuevos y posiblemente Lemon.

2. Quizás al principio sea muy descriptivo, pero es para que los hechos de la historia se entiendan mejor.

3. Al ser mi primer fic, no se si muchos lo lean, o si alguien lo lea, pero igual quiero aclarar que esta historia no la voy a abandonar, porque me divierto mucho escribiéndola.

4. Cuando pongo doble guión ( -- ), significa que cambiaron de ambiente, o que siguen los mismos personajes en otro lugar.

5. Cuando pongo los círculos grandes y pequeños ( OoOoOo ), significa que cambiaron los personajes, o sea, que ahora habla otra persona y explico lo que hace esa persona. Si es que me entienden.

6. La letra cursiva es para pensamintos o cuando están leyendo algo y la letra negrita para cuando escuchan algo, ya sea una noticia, una canción etc.

**Resumen:**

Sakuno Ryuzaki, una joven de 16 años, se va a vivir a Tokio con su abuela y estará estudiando en el internado Seigaku Gakuen. Una vez allí encontrará algo que jamás imaginó encontrar. Aclaraciones sobre su pasado serán reveladas, una mentira oculta tras la muerte de sus padres. ¿Qué es lo que quieren esas personas?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**1. La Llegada**

- No lo puedo creer.- dijo una joven de largos cabellos castaños- ¿Cómo me he perdido?- dijo tratando de retener las lagrimas que habían salido ya de sus ojos color carmesí.

- ¿¡Sakuno!? ¿Dónde estás?- una mujer mayor de 65 años, de pelo castaño recogido en una cola, ojos cafés y de arrugas en la cara, gritaba preocupada.

- ¿Abuela? ¡Aquí estoy!- la joven de mirada carmesí buscaba entre la multitud a su abuela, hasta que la divisó cerca de las máquinas de jugos y corrió hacia ella.

- Hay niña, me tenías muy preocupada. Mira que desaparecer así de la nada… Recuerda que ahora estas a mi cuidado.- la mirada de la anciana se ensombreció al recordar un hecho pasado- Bueno pequeña, ya nos tenemos que ir.

- ¡Hai!- Sakuno le regaló una sonrisa muy dulce a su abuela, la cual le devolvió una sonrisa muy cálida.

Sakuno Ryuzaki, es una joven de 16 años, muy linda y simpática. Tiene los ojos color carmesí y el cabello castaño muy largo hasta las caderas. Una cara angelical con delicadas fracciones. Unos labios rozados muy lindos a la vista y una piel suave y blanca, que cautivaban a cualquiera. Tiene un cuerpo esbelto, unos pechos acorde a su cuerpo, que aunque no fueran enormes como la mayoría de las chicas, eran de un tamaño apropiado que dejaban embelezados a cualquiera. Unas hermosas caderas, no demasiado pronunciadas, pero si hermosas a la vista, que dejaban a todos con la boca abierta. Sakuno en si, era una mujer muy bella, aunque a ella no le importaba como era por fuera, sino por dentro.

**--**

- Este será tu nuevo hogar.- dijo amablemente la anciana.

- ¡Sugoi! Este lugar es bellísimo.

Era una casa color melocotón, con un maravilloso jardín de ensueño, lleno de diferentes flores que adornaban cada parte del jardín, con una hermosa piscina en forma de flor. También tenía un camino de piedras, para poder pasar por el jardín sin estropear las flores y el pasto y tenía una pileta grande con un pájaro que por la boca salía el agua y caía con gracia en una fuentecita debajo del pájaro, dando a entender que el pájaro se estaba bañando.

La casa contaba con dos pisos. En el primero estaban las salar principales y la escalera para el segundo piso. Al principio, cerca de la entrada, estaba la escalera al segundo piso, un poco mas al lado de la escalera había una puerta que te conducía hacia la cocina y más a la izquierda un pasillo con 4 salas diferentes.

La cocina era amplia, con bastantes muebles, el piso estaba hecho de grandes cerámicas blancas y la pared de pequeñas cerámicas blancas con flores rosadas. Los muebles eran blancos y la parte superior era rosada. Había un comedor al lado de la cocina, al cual se podía ingresar por una puerta que estaba en la esquina más alejada de la cocina y también se podía ingresar a través de la puerta que había en el pasillo.

El comedor, era muy agradable y calido, contaba con colores suaves y con un ventanal que dejaba ver el bello jardín con la pileta en forma de pájaro. El comedor era de color amarillo-anaranjado claro, el suelo era de madera flotante. En el centro de la habitación había una mesa marrón grande y ovalada en donde uno comía y tenía sillas con un tallado especial. Había unos muebles pegados a la pared color marrón oscuro en donde había muchos adornos y fotos familiares.

Mas allá, en el pasillo, había una puerta que conducía al comedor, luego mas a la izquierda estaba el living, este era amplio de color blanco entero y el suelo estaba alfombrado y era de color rosado. Tenía unas cortinas en el ventanal que combinaba con el suelo y tenía muchos muebles. Había un sillón largo color café claro que estaba situado exactamente a dos metros de la pared. En la pared que estaba frente al sillón estaba la televisión, que era bastante grande y en medio del sillón y la televisión había una mesita de té, para merendar.

Al lado del living había una pequeña habitación, la cual era el baño de visitas, este contaba con una ducha, un inodoro y un lavamanos.

Y al fondo del pasillo estaba la habitación de Sumire Ryuzaki, pero esta no dejaba que nadie se acercara a su cuarto, lo único que sabía Sakuno, era que contaba con un baño propio.

El segundo piso tenía tres habitaciones y una salita para hacer trabajos o ver la tele, la salita no era muy grande, contaba con un sillón pegado a la pared, en el medio una alfombra y enzima una mesa rectangular y en la otra parte de la pared, en frente del sillón, estaba la televisión.

La primera habitación era del hijo de Sumire, el cual ya no vivía ahí y ya no estaba con vida. La segunda habitación era de huéspedes y la habitación de al fondo era la de Sakuno. Todos los dormitorios estaban cerrados a excepción del de Sakuno, pero lo que más le extrañó a la muchacha fue que al tratar de entrar a la habitación de su padre, Sumire se comportó de una manera muy extraña, cerrando de inmediato con llave, ya que en ese comento la puerta estaba sin llave.

El cuarto de Sakuno, era muy grande y espacioso, aunque tenía pocos muebles. Al principio a la derecha en la pared estaba el escritorio, que era de color blanco. Las paredes eras de un color rosado claro el suelo estaba alfombrado de un color blanco y las cortinas eran fucsia. A la izquierda había un closet muy grande, el cual ya estaba lleno de ropa, ya que Sakuno había enviado la mitad de su ropa antes de llegar a Tokio. En la esquina izquierda mas alejada, al lado de la ventana, estaba la cama de Sakuno. Esta era grande, de una plaza y media, con un cubrecamas rosado y al lado de la cama una mesita de noche blanca, con una lámpara en forma de gato. También había otra puerta que te conducía al baño, este era entero blanco, tenía una ducha muy grande, un inodoro y un lava manos.

- Y… ¿Qué te pareció la casa?- preguntó con curiosidad Sumire.

- Es hermosa, me encantan los colores de la casa y tiene un maravilloso jardín en el que se puede pasar toda la tarde.- respondió con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Aunque… Solo estarás aquí los fines de semana.- le comentó Sumire, sin importancia alguna, como si ese hecho Ya se lo hubiera comentado.

-¿Cómo que solo los fines de semana?- respondió sin entender a que se refería su abuela.

-Aha… ¿No te lo había dicho?- al ver la cara confundida de su nieta prosiguió- Bueno, como ya sabes yo trabajo como entrenadora en el club de tenis de Seigaku, esa escuela es un internado solo para estudiantes y solo los fines de semana se puede regresar con los parientes. Pero…- Sumire hizo una pausa.

- ¿Pero?- cuestionó preocupada Sakuno.

- Hay veces en la que los alumnos se quedan en el colegio, por diferentes motivos, en los mas comunes hay veces en la que los padres no pueden ir a buscar a sus hijos, o sus hijos quieren pasear por la ciudad. Pero en este fin de semana largo, todos salieron con sus familiares el viernes.

- Ya veo…- la joven de mirada carmesí bajó la mirada.- y… ¿Cuándo me voy yo?- preguntó cabizbaja, para que su abuela no notara su cara desanimada.

- Hoy mismo… pero, a las nueve de la noche, así que tienes nueve horas para relajarte y prepararte, ya que ahora son las diez de la mañana.- y con eso Sumire se fue, como si el asunto ya hubiese sido aclarado.

**--**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Sakuno estaba en Tokio. Ella estaba acostada en su cama pensando en su nuevo colegio.

- Valla… Así que otra vez me quedaré sola… Bueno mejor no recuerdo esas cosas tan tristes, no pienso reclamar a lo que me dijo mi abuela, no quiero ser una carga para nadie… Además, en Seigaku hay muchas personas con quien estar.- de repente abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama.- No, no puede ser… hoy es Sábado y como dijo mi abuela todos salieron el viernes con sus familiares y volverán probablemente el domingo en la noche. ¡¡Ay!! ¡Que mala suerte tengo!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¿Alo?........... Si, me quedaré aquí……… No importa……….. No te preocupes mamá……… Voy a seguir entrenando…….. Si……….. Quiero perfeccionar unas técnicas………… Adiós.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ya han pasado cuatro horas…. – la joven de mirada carmesí decidió ir a darse un baño para despejar su mente. Se quito la ropa y prendió el grifo. Esperó a que se llenara y se metió.- Bien, estoy decidida, voy a poner todo mi empeño en que me vaya bien en la escuela, así no preocuparé a mi abuela.

Al salir miró dentro de su closet y se puso un vestido rosado veraniego que se ajustaba a su cadera y caía suelto hacia abajo, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, se sujetaba al cuello con unas tiritas muy finas y se le ajustaba al busto. Se colocó unas sandalias blancas con un poco de taco. De repente escucho a alguien tocar la puerta.

- Pase.- dijo la joven de mirada carmesí mientras guardaba un pequeño libro en su maleta para que no se le olvidara llevarlo a Seigaku.

- Sakuno, te traigo tu uniforme, guárdalo en tu maleta.- y cuando Sumire estaba a punto de irse paró en la puerta.- A, por cierto serviré la comida en 5 minutos, así que anda bajando- Sumire le sonrió a Sakuno y salió de la habitación.

- Claro…… Haber…- Sakuno empezó a abrir el paquete en donde estaba su uniforme.- ¡Wow! ¡Que lindo uniforme!- de repente se cae un papel.- ¿Are? ¿Qué es esto?- Sakuno recoge el papel y lo comienza a leer.- Mmm… "_Sakuno, este es el uniforme de tu nueva escuela, te quería decir que los zapatos son a elección, a lo que me refiero es que puedes usar el estilo que quieras. Puedes usar calcetines largos con unos zapatos normales, puedes usar botas, zapatillas o puedes usar los típicos zapatos cafés con calcetines cortos_." …….Mmm, ¡que bueno! ¡Se pueden elegir los zapatos!

El uniforme de chicas de Seigaku es una falda verde oscura y una camisa blanca que esta unida a una pequeña chaquetita verde claro. La chaquetita tiene un lazo rosa con el que se abrocha.

-Mmm…. – Sakuno empezó a buscar unos zapatos en su closet.- Creo que usare estas.

_5 minutos después_

- ¡Abuela!- Sakuno bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- cuestionó Sumire desde la cocina.- Espérame en el comedor que estoy sirviendo.

- Si…- Sakuno se sentó en una de las sillas y dejó en el suelo lo que le quería mostrar a su abuela.

- Y bien… ¿Qué querías mostrarme?- Sumire dejó un plato con lechuga en la mesa y se sentó.

-Esto…- Sakuno recogió lo que había en el suelo y se lo mostró a su abuela- son los zapatos que usaré es Seigaku.

- ¡Que lindas!, pero ¿dónde las conseguiste?, porque son mas altas que las converse…- Sumire miraba atentamente las converse altas rosadas, era el mismo color rosado del lazo del uniforme de Seigaku, solo que mas brillante. Estos zapatos eran iguales a las converse pero mas altos, llegaban un poco mas abajo de la rodilla.

- Me las compré en Argentina, aunque también las venden aquí, solo que yo elegí el color y las mandé ha hacer.- la joven de mirada carmesí volvió a dejar en el suelo las botas y se dispuso a servir la comida, pero se detuvo al notar que su abuela le sostenía la mano.

- Sakuno, lo siento mucho, quizás no estas contenta con todo esto de un internado…- pero antes que pudiera continuar Sakuno la interrumpió.

- Abuela, no te preocupes. Yo estoy muy contenta de estar aquí, y yo se que todo esto lo hacer por mi bien y porque me quieres.- Sakuno hizo una pausa y le regaló una bella sonrisa a su abuela.

- Sin duda eres un muchacha encantadora…- después de las palabras de Sumire, el resto del almuerzo fue en silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo, sino que un silencio acogedor.

**--**

Ya eran las ocho y media de la noche (8:30 pm.), Sakuno ya estaba con su abuela en el auto de camino a Seigaku. Llevaba dos maletas grandes, ya que debía pasar la mayoría de los días allí. Después de veinte minutos estaba harta del silencio, así que prendió la radio para poder escuchar el pronóstico del tiempo, porque se notaba como el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras.

- _Por favor, que no haya una tormenta y que no hayan truenos ni rayos._- pensó Sakuno.

A la joven de mirada carmesí, le asustaban mucho los truenos, los fantasmas, las tormentas y la oscuridad. Era una chica muy miedosa aunque aparentaba ser fuerte, no quería depender de nadie ya que desde pequeña estuvo sola y siempre tuvo que afrontar ella todos sus problemas, aunque a pesar de todo, siempre estaba feliz, estaba feliz de poder vivir al máximo su vida, y siempre se mostraba dulce y sincera con los demás por lo que la apreciaban mucho.

Cuando Sakuno tenía 9 años sus padres murieron, nunca supo cual fue la razón de la muerte de estos, ya que nadie le había querido explicar nada más. Siempre que preguntaba todos cambiaban automáticamente el tema, así que desistió. Desde ese entonces estuvo viviendo con sus tíos, pero estos no la querían, encontraban que era una carga tener que cuidarla, por eso la dejaban siempre sola. A pesar de esto Sakuno siempre se mostró alegre, simpática y agradecida.

Sakuno Ryuzaki era una persona realmente amable siempre dispuesta a ayudar a todos, a pesar de que ella también tenía problemas se los guardaba solo para ella misma, no dejando que estos afectaran su vida. Ninguna de sus amigas se preocupaba en averiguar algo sobre Sakuno, ya que todos los alumnos de ese colegio eran sumamente egoístas, a excepción de Sakuno. Luego al cumplir los 16 años, su abuela se enteró de esta situación y les retiró la tutoría a sus tíos y quedó a cargo de la menor, entonces Sakuno se fue a vivir con su abuela a Tokio, y fue inscrita en Seigaku.

-**Hoy habrá una gran tormenta, por lo que recomendamos que se queden en casa y no salgan hasta que termine, ya que lloverá mucho y el viento será muy fuerte. Este fue el pronóstico de las ocho y media, seguimos con las noticias……-** y después de oír el pronóstico Sakuno apagó la radio maldiciéndose por tener tan mala suerte.

- Mejor nos apresuramos, para que de vuelta no me atrape la tormenta… ¿Segura que podrás estar tu sola?- la anciana cuestionaba preocupada.

- No te preocupes abuela, soy fuerte y siempre me las he arreglado yo solita. Estoy acostumbrada.- la joven de mirada carmesí dijo lo último muy despacio para que su abuela no la escuchara y justo en ese momento llegaron a Seigaku.

- ¿Este es el lugar? Nunca había visto un lugar tan grande y tan hermoso. Parece una mini ciudad.- Sakuno tenía la boca abierta del asombro.

Seigaku es el mejor internado y escuela de tenis en Tokio y uno de los más caros, por lo que muchas familias importantes o millonarias inscribían a sus hijos en ese establecimiento. Se podría decir que Seigaku era una "mini" ciudad, como la denominaba Sakuno. Para ingresar había que pasar por un enorme portón, siendo este el único acceso principal, ya que uno no podía entrar debido a que todo el establecimiento estaba rodeado por una enorme reja (como las rejas de las casas, pero más grandes), al ingresar había tres diferentes sectores:

El sector A, residencia de dormitorios de alumnos entre 7 a 14 años, estaba a la izquierda. Esta residencia cuenta con cinco pisos, en el primer piso se encuentra la cocina o cafetería, la sala de estar, la sala de juegos, de estudios y de computación. El resto de los pisos son dormitorios. Para subir a los siguientes pisos se debe subir por una escalera muy ancha que se encuentra en la mitad de la residencia, la cual divide los dormitorios en: dormitorios de izquierda o de mujeres, y dormitorios de la derecha o de hombres. Todos los dormitorios del sector A, debían ser compartidos entre dos o tres personas por cuarto.

El sector B, la escuela, está en el centro, siendo esta más grande que las residencias de dormitorios, ya que es el lugar en donde todos los alumnos deben atender a sus clases. Este sector tiene incorporado un gimnasio para las clases de gimnasia y para el club de volleyball y bádminton. Afuera están las canchas de tenis y al lado derecho de la escuela mas alejado, están las canchas de football.

El sector C, residencia de dormitorios de alumnos entre 15 a 18 años, estaba a la derecha. Esta residencia cuenta con cinco pisos al igual que el sector A, en el primer piso está la cocina o cafetería, la sala de estar, la sala de juegos, de estudios y de computación. La distribución es muy parecida a la del sector A, porque para subir a los siguientes pisos se debe subir por una escalera muy ancha que se encuentra en la mitad de la residencia y también divide los dormitorios en dormitorios de izquierda o de mujeres, y dormitorios de la derecha o de hombres, pero como los alumnos entre 15 y 18 años necesitan más privacidad, los alumnos tienen dormitorios propios. También esta sección cuenta con una peculiar piscina, en la que estas obligado a meterte y salir por las escaleras, ya que tiene un mecanismo en las paredes que no te permite subirte a ellas para salir (saque la idea de una historia que leí; Sobre Ruedas), porque automáticamente te aleja.

- Sakuno, cierra la boca o se te van a meter las moscas.- decía Sumire con mucha alegría, ya que Sakuno solía ser una persona muy expresiva con sus emociones.- Bien, ahora debemos ir al sector C.

- ¡Moou! Abuela…- Sakuno infló los cachetes mostrando supuestamente que estaba enojada.

- Saku, querida, eres muy inocente, y no te sale hacerte la enojada, porque eres muy dulce.- Sumire se empezó a reír, seguida por Sakuno.

- Por cierto abuela, ¿qué es eso de sector C?

- Es el sector de dormitorios para alumnos de 15 a 18 años. En una de las maletas te puse un folleto, con los diferentes sectores y salas para que te ubiques.- estaban a punto de llegar al sector C, cuando comenzaron a caer gotitas de agua.

- Bueno, mejor nos apresuramos, porque está por comenzar la tormenta.- Sumire y Sakuno se bajaron del auto y sacaron las maletas de ahí- Pequeña, tu habitación está en el quinto piso a la derecha, es la última habitación.

-Si…- al entrar, la joven de mirada carmesí miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie.- Abuela, ¿donde están las personas?

- Ah, se me olvidó decirte que como es fin de semana largo, también los empleados salieron- Continuaron subiendo es silencio hasta que llegaron a la nueva habitación de Sakuno- Esta es la llave de tu cuarto, yo ya tengo que irme o sino me va a pillar la tormenta.- le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

**--**

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que su abuela se fue. Sakuno ya había guardado sus cosas en el closet y en su escritorio. Había puesto unas fotos en su escritorio, unas cortinas rosadas en la ventana y un cubrecama rosado en su cama. Su habitación era muy parecida a las demás ya que era un internado, por eso cambió las cortinas y el cubrecama. En esas dos horas, la lluvia ya había comenzado, cada vez llovía más y más fuerte.

- Hmm, vaya… que feo está el tiempo. Ojala no empeore…- de repente escucho un ruido- Grrrrr… creo que tengo hambre, haber… ¿Dónde dejé el folleto?- empezó a buscar por toda la habitación hasta que lo encontró- Mmm, sección C… sección C… sección C… ¡Aquí está!... la cocina… está en el primer piso… a la derecha… al fondo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Maldición con este tiempo no puedo entrenar- el joven de mirada ámbar estaba acostado en su cama, echaba maldiciones por el mal tiempo.- esto es muy aburrido.- Grrrr… con todo esto se me había olvidado comer. Mejor voy a la cocina a prepararme algo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- Wow. Esta es la cocina… que linda. – y cuando se dirigía al refrigerador se escuchó un trueno y las luces se apagaron.

- ¡Kyaa!- Sakuno se tapó los oídos y se acurrucó en el suelo, quedando sentada y apoyada a uno de los muebles de la cocina. Los truenos no paraban, por lo que cada vez Sakuno tiritaba más y lloraba más.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando el joven de mirada ámbar bajaba las últimas escaleras escuchó un ruido y se cortó la luz.

- Hmm, un apagón… mejor voy rápido a la cocina y como algo, y así poder irme a dormir.- pero cuando se dirigía a la cocina escuchó unos sollozos, asíque se apresuró a ver que pasaba. Cuando llegó se encontró con una muchacha de largos cabellos, por lo que pudo notar, en el suelo llorando y temblando.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

-¿Hmm, q-quie…n-n… e-eres…?- preguntó la joven en el suelo con la voz temblorosa.

- Eso no importa.- contestó como si aquello no importara.

- ¿D-Dis… c-culpa…?

- ¿Por qué lloras? – el joven de mirada ámbar se agachó hasta estar a la altura de Sakuno.

- P-por…

De repente suena otro trueno y Sakuno por el susto se sujetó al joven junto a ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando automáticamente se alejó.

- Gomen.

- No importa.- dijo sin interés el joven de mirada ámbar.- Ya estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres hagan eso, aparentando que tiene miedo, todas son iguales.

Sakuno al escuchar esas palabras se sintió muy ofendida y le dio una cachetada a esa persona tratando de retener sus lágrimas.

- Pero que te… - al ver que estaba muy asustada, llorando y tiritando, se dio cuenta que ella no estaba aparentando y que no era como las muchas mujeres del instituto. Se había equivocado, la había juzgado sin siquiera conocerla. Al ver que después de otro trueno se tapaba otra vez los oídos y comenzaba a temblar más. La abrazó.

- ¿Q-qué… h-haces...?- la joven de mirada carmesí estaba muy confundida por el cambio de actitud de la persona delante de ella.

- Gomen…- dijo sin soltarla.- Es solo que la mayoría de las mujeres de este lugar hacen lo mismo. Se hacen las inocentes solo para quedar bien delante de la gente y conseguir un buen pretendiente para los negocios familiares.

Sakuno no entendía a lo que se refería, pero al ver que ese joven estaba realmente arrepentido lo perdonó.

- N-no importa… s-se que… n-no lo hiciste con… m-malas intenciones.- su voz sonaba cada vez mas agotada.- G-gracias…- luego de esas palabras se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de ese joven. No sabía por qué, pero cuando la abrazó se sintió muy protegida y segura.

El muchacho de ojos ámbar se sorprendió mucho con esas palabras. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan amable. Podía se que solo aparentaba, pero descartó esa opción, ya que conocía de sobra cuando alguien aparentaba algo y las palabras de esa muchacha sonaban sinceras.

- _Que inocente…_- dijo en voz alta pero despacio.

Se ve tan delicada y tan tranquila… Como me gustaría siempre protegerte… ¿Pero en que diablos estoy pensando…? Es solo una simple mujer como las otras… ¿Qué hay de especial en ella?

Continuará

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Notas de autora:**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo. Los siguientes no tendrán tantas descripciones como aquí, ya necesitaba explicar las distribuciones del internado. En el próximo capitulo volverán los alumnos del fin de semana largo. Es el único adelanto que les puedo dar. ¡¡Muchas gracias!!**


	2. ¿Ryoma Echizen?

**¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo de mi historia. Quería agradecerles por los reviews. La verdad es que no sabía que iba a recibirlos, y me encantaron, ¡¡muchas gracias!! Me estoy esforzando para mejorar un poco más y estoy tratando de hacer mejor la personalidad de Ryoma. Ya la corregí en este capitulo, espero me haya quedado un poco mejor… Ciertamente, en alguna parte de la historia tendré que hacer a Ryoma un poco mas diferente, ya que yo quiero que sea una historia de amor entre Ryoma y Sakuno. Ojala me sigan dejando reviews, con consejos o simplemente diciéndome si les gustó o no… o en que mejorar, ya que al ser mi primera historia se me hace un poco difícil.**

**Voy tratar de actualizar una vez por semana, e intentaré siempre actualizar los domingos.**

**Título:** Lazos de amor

**Parejas**: RyoSaku, Momo x Ann, Tomo x Horio, etc.

**Resumen:**

Sakuno Ryuzaki, una joven de 16 años, se va a vivir a Tokio con su abuela y estará estudiando en el internado Seigaku Gakuen. Una vez allí encontrará algo que jamás imaginó encontrar. Aclaraciones sobre su pasado serán reveladas, una mentira oculta tras la muerte de sus padres. ¿Qué es lo que quieren esas personas?

**Avisos: **

Voy a corregir la actitud de Ryoma, para que se parezca al original, aunque nunca he leído el manga, porque no me gustan muco, he visto el anime. Espero esta vez no me quede tan OOC.

Si quieren saber a que botas me refiero en este capitulo y en el anterior, se podría decir que son como las de Luchia de mermaid melody o pongas en google botas de casi angeles, y eligen unas que sean como zapatillas converse pero largas.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

2. ¿Ryoma Echizen?

Era agradable. Sentía una sensación agradable en todo el cuerpo. Sentía su cuerpo demasiado ligero. Como si flotara sobre unas suaves nubes. Los cálidos rayos del sol chocaban contra su rostro, sintiendo el calor envolverla. El tiempo pasaba y estos rayos se hacían cada vez más intensos e insoportables, por lo que se vio obligada a abrir los ojos. No tenía ganas de levantarse, pero los intensos rayos del sol, no le dejaban de otra.

- Ya es de día…- sin darse cuenta de en donde estaba, bostezó perezosamente.- ¿Qué hora es?- dijo en un susurro para si misma.

- Las once y media.- Sakuno dio un leve grito por el susto. ¿Acaso había otra persona con ella? Giró la cabeza hacia donde había escuchado esa voz, y se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho sentado en el sillón viendo una revista, que parecía ser de tenis.

- _¿Quién es él?_- pensó Sakuno.- ¿Q-qué… h-haces aquí?- fue lo único que logró pronunciar.

- Es mi cuarto.- respondió cortante el joven de mirada ámbar como si aquello fuera obvio.

- ¿Are?... ¿T-tu… cuarto?- trataba de no sonar sorprendida, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a observar el lugar. ¿Cómo había llegado a la habitación de él? De repente, escasos recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a su mente. ¿A caso él era la persona que la había abrazado anoche? ¿La había llevado a su habitación, tras quedarse dormida?... Dormida… ¡¿Se había quedado dormida en los brazos de un desconocido?! Su cabeza daba vueltas, al recibir tanta información de golpe.

- Eso dije.- aquellas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué sonaba tan molesto?

Ciertamente estaba molesto, no había logrado conciliar el sueño y según él, todo era culpa de esa mujer.

**Flash Back**

- Se quedo dormida…- dijo en un susurro. ¿Cómo se había metido en esa situación?... Era una de las tantas preguntas que se hacía. Suspiró agotado.

- Y ahora ¿Qué hago?- dijo para sus adentros.- Maldición…- se maldecía en su interior. Maldecía el momento en el que la había abrazado. Habría sido mucho más fácil decirle que se tapara los oídos y ya. Así no escucharía los truenos… Pero en ese momento la vio tan indefensa, que por alguna extraña razón la abrazó, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado. Después de unos segundos de meditación, decidió hacer caso omiso a sus pensamientos, llegando a la conclusión que simplemente lo hizo por lástima y porque no toleraba ver llorar a una mujer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, decidió llevarla a su habitación, ya que no podía dejarla tirada en el suelo, eso sería inhumano incluso para él y tampoco sabía en donde se encontraba la habitación de esta y claro está, que no se pondría a buscarla. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir pensando en que hacer, así que optó por la solución mas fácil y sencilla; llevarla a su propio cuarto.

**--**

Al llegar a su habitación, la acostó en su cama y la tapó. No se molestó en quitarle los zapatos, si es que llevaba alguno… Después de unos minutos, volvió la luz, y sin intención alguna posó su vista en la joven dormida en la cama. Gran error. Al momento de posar la vista en ella, comenzó a observarla de pies a cabeza. Debía admitir que era muy hermo… Se detuvo antes de terminar esa palabra. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuando a él le importaban esas cosas? Se maldijo a si mismo y a los estúpidos genes de su padre, Nanjiroh Echizen.

Así es, el joven de mirada ámbar era Ryoma Echizen, un muchacho de 16 años experto en el tenis. Un joven alto, con un cuerpo muy atractivo. Un magnífico abdomen, espalda ancha y sumamente atrayente. Unos hombros y piernas fuertes, piel bronceada, cabellos negros con reflejos verdeceos y unos ojos felinos color ámbar. Ryoma Echizen era muy apuesto y bueno en cualquier deporte. Era hijo de Nanjiroh y Rinko Echizen.

Mientras Nanjiroh era muy pervertido, alegre y sincero con sus emociones, Ryoma era todo lo contrario. Una persona de pocas palabras, despistado, orgulloso y arrogante. Siempre ocultando sus emociones del resto. A pesar de todo, apreciaba mucho a sus amigos, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Ryoma, ya no era ese niño infantil y despistado de 12 años, por lo menos sabía que existían las mujeres, ya que a su edad de 16 años, tampoco le eran tan indiferentes. Aunque aún no le interesaba ninguna mujer y tampoco le importaba el tema. Solo se dedicaba a jugar tenis y perfeccionar sus técnicas.

- Maldita sea…- Sacudió de su mente todos los pensamientos relacionados con la mujer de largos cabellos castaños. Se le había quitado el sueño.- Todo por esa mujer…- maldijo entre dientes.

**Fin del Flash back**

- Anou…- Tenía que darle aunque sea las gracias. Él sin siquiera conocerla, la llevó a su habitación, habiendo podido dejarla tirada en la cocina. Pero lo que ella no sabía, es que a él si se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza. Al notar que este estaba dispuesto a escucharla, prosiguió.- G-gra…c-cias… por h-haberme… t-traído… a-a tu cuarto…- le costaba mucho articulas las palabras, estaba sumamente nerviosa, especialmente por la mirada penetrante del ambarino.

- No fue nada.- Contestó cortante.

- T-tienes razón.- dijo bajando la mirada. No lo soportaba más. Se sentía cada vez más nerviosa y la actitud de ese joven no le ayudaba en nada.-B-bueno… con permiso…- y sin más hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo.

-_ Extraña_- pensó Ryoma.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? No entendía por que se comportaba tan frío. Simplemente estaba agradecida por lo de anoche. A no ser que… Claro… eso debía ser, había sido una carga para él.

Estaba molesta y al mismo tiempo deprimida. - Aunque sea… podría haber disimulado un poco…- se dijo para sus adentros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de que se fuera la muchacha, se dio una ducha para luego poder ir a entrenar. Claro primero iría a comer algo.

Bajó las escaleras y dobló a la derecha, hasta ir a la cocina. La cocina era muy grande, tenía muchas mesas largas para que los alumnos comieran allí y una sección en donde había una barra de servicios en donde irían las comidas preparadas por la cocinera, siendo el único acceso de esta, una puerta a la derecha.

Al llegar allí entro en la puerta que estaba al lado de la barra. Se dirigió primero al refrigerador, pero no sabía cocinar muy bien. Fue a la despensa y empezó a buscar unos fideos instantáneos. Al encontrarlos hirvió agua y la vertió en el tazón de fideos. Se fue a sentar en una de las mesas mientras esperaba que se cocinaran. Esperó cinco minutos y comenzó a comer.

Al terminar de comer se dirigió a la cocina y botó el envase en el basurero, cuando estaba a punto de salir se encontró algo tirado en el suelo.- Hum… ¿Un folleto?- se lo guardó en el bolsillo y salió a entrenar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ya había pasado una hora desde ese_ "accidente"_, como decía Sakuno. Estaba acostada enzima de su cama tratando de olvidar lo sucedido.

¿Por qué no se olvidaba de una vez de aquello? Pero ninguna respuesta llegaba a ella. Cada vez su estómago gruñía más en protesta por no recibir alimento, pero no tenía ganas de bajar. Hasta que su cabeza hizo un click. ¿Por qué debía de esconderse? Fue culpa de él, no de ella. Nunca pidió la ayuda de nadie, fue él quien la abrazó y la llevó a su cuarto. Podría haberla dejado en un sillón o en la misma cocina. Aunque claro, nadie sería tan malo…

- Bien… me daré un baño y bajaré a comer.- Ya había repuesto sus energías. Por lo que se fue al baño de su habitación, se quitó la ropa y encendió la ducha.- ¡Que bien se siente!- una vez terminó de bañarse, buscó en su armario y se colocó una polera blanca de tiritas, unos shorts cortos rosados y unas zapatillas converse blancas más largas que las normales. Y finalmente se ató el cabello en una cola alta.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo y cuando estaba a punto de salir se detuvo.- ¿Dónde estaba la cocina?- Sakuno tenía muy mal sentido de la orientación, se podía perder hasta en una casa.- Mmm... Ya se. ¿Dónde puse el folleto?...- se quedó un momento pensando hasta que recordó.- ¡Ya me acuerdo! Lo dejé tirado en la cocina.- dijo con una gran sonrisa que fue desapareciendo poco a poco.- ¡Moou! ¿Y ahora como llegaré a la cocina?

- Veamos… los cuatro últimos pisos son dormitorios, por lo que en el primero debería de estar la cocina.- salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a las escaleras, al bajarlas y llegar al último piso se quedó parada en medio de los dos pasillos.- ¿Izquierda… o…derecha…?- Dio un largo suspiro y decidió irse por la izquierda. Caminó hasta llegar al final del pasillo no encontrando la cocina.-… Estaba a la derecha…- se dijo un tanto desanimada, dicho esto dio un gran suspiro y se fue por el otro camino.

Al cabo de dos minutos llegó a la cocina, registró el lugar y al divisar la puerta al lado de la barra de servicios, entró. Como no sabía en donde se encontraban las cosas prefirió buscar algo fácil y rápido de cocinar. Buscó en todas partes algo que le convenciera, hasta que encontró un envase de fideos instantáneos. Buscó un hervidor y calentó el agua. Luego la vertió en el envase de fideos chinos y mientras esperaba a que se cocinaran buscó algo que tomar. Cuando estuvieron listos los fideos se fue a sentar en una de las mesas y empezó a comer.

Se demoró quince minutos en comer y cuando terminó botó el envase en uno de los basureros.

Como Sakuno solo había conocido la sección C por dentro, tenía muchas ganas de saber como era por fuera, por lo que se dirigió a la entrada principal y salió afuera.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había estado entrenado por una hora. Él sol era cada vez mas insoportable, por lo que decidió ir a buscar un refresco a una maquina de refrescos.

La maquina de refrescos no quedaba muy lejos. Dejó sus cosas en un banco que estaba en una pared a mas de diez metros de la piscina y fue a comprarse su refresco, exactamente su Ponta de uva.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- ¡Sugoi!- Sakuno ya había salido al exterior y estaba encantada con los jardines de Seigaku. Eran una maravilla, lleno de plantas de diferentes tipos y cubierto de un pasto muy bien cuidado. Siguió inspeccionando el lugar, yendo en diferentes direcciones, hasta que vio la piscina. Era muy grande y de un color celeste claro, lo que dejaba ver el agua más cristalina que nunca. Tenía una forma muy especial, un borde de granito y unas luces en el interior de la piscina. Era la piscina más grande que había visto.

Siguió paseando y mirando a su alrededor y vio en una banca una raqueta de tenis y otras cosas. Se acercó hasta ellas y mirando hacia ambos lados para ver que no hubiera nadie., cogió la raqueta y una pelota y se puso en "posición" de pegarle. A Sakuno le interesaba mucho el tenis, pero nunca lo había practicado ya que era muy mala en los deportes.

- Bien… ¡Aquí voy!- lanzó la pelota al aire e intentó darle. Intento fallido, la pelota cayó al suelo al igual que Sakuno.- I-itai…- Le había dolido mucho esa caída, era demasiado torpe en los deportes, pero no se detendría, así que se volvió a parar y se puso en la misma posición de antes. Al lanzar la pelota al aire escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué haces?- al oír esa voz, que extrañamente le parecía familiar, se asustó.- Esa es mi raqueta…- Sakuno al momento de girarse, sin querer le dio a la pelota y esta cayó a la piscina.

Dio un gritito.- ¡Ay!… ¡P-perdón! Ahora mismo voy por la pelota.- Salió corriendo hacia la piscina sin dejar que el muchacho reaccionara.

- E-espera…- trató de detenerla.

-Pero ya era demasiado tarde, al momento de meter la mano en la piscina, sintió que era atraída por esta hacía dentro, debido al mecanismo especial de la piscina.- ¡Kyaaa!

Al verla sumergida dentro de la piscina corrió hacia allí, hasta llegar al borde.- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó en un tono indiferente alzando la mano hacia ella para que la tomara.

- ¿Ah?- no había logrado asimilar lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué estaba dentro de la piscina? Lo único que sabia era que al momento de sumergir su mano en la piscina y debido a la inestable posición en la que estaba, era "jalada" adentro de esta.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?- preguntó el ambarino sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- N-no.- fue lo único que logró decir en un tono despacio, ya que era muy tímida como para reclamarle por las frías palabras que usaba. Tomó la mano del joven de mirada ámbar para que le ayudara a salir. Pero cuando logró poner un pie en el borde, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó enzima de él.- Itai……. ¿Are?...... No me dolió.- dijo algo extrañada hasta que sintió que estaba enzima de algo.

- Itai…- Fue lo que escuchó debajo de ella. Se había caído enzima de ese joven de mirada penetrante. Aunque tratara se quitarse, extrañamente no se podía mover. Su cuerpo no le reaccionaba y sentía que sus sentidos cada vez se nublaban más.

Ryoma no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella. Al sentirla enzima sintió una extraña sensación y su cuerpo se paralizó. Hasta que logró controlar la situación.- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí mucho tiempo?- preguntó irritado y molesto.

- G-gomen…- se quitó al instante de oír esas palabras. No entendía por que se sintió de esa manera, pero llegó a la conclusión de que era simplemente porque se asustó al ver a esa persona.- Perdón por mojarte…- y antes de que pudiera hablar, él habló.

- Y por tomar mi raqueta sin permiso, tirar mi pelota al agua y derramar mi refresco.- complementó el joven de mirada ámbar.

Sakuno se sintió muy avergonzada, se había sonrojado y bajó la cabeza apenada.- Lo siento… Pero…- Le extendió la mano dejando ver que tenía sujeto algo.- Al menos logré sacar tu pelota…- le dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba muy agradecida por no tartamudear.

- Domo…- le dijo muy sorprendido, ya que a pesar de haber caído al agua, igual se había tomado la molestia de sacar su pelota. Se guardó la pelota en el bolsillo y le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que le siguiera. Sakuno al ver aquel gesto, lo siguió de inmediato, sin cuestionarse nada, como si fuese una niña.

Al llegar al banco en donde estaban sus cosas. Abrió su bolso y sacó dos toallas. Una se la puso alrededor del cuello y la otra se la lanzo en la cara a Sakuno.

Sakuno se sorprendió mucho cuando le tiró la toalla en la cara. ¿Le estaba prestando su toalla?- Etto…

- Úsala.- respondió como si hubiese leído lo que Sakuno pensaba. Y dicho esto, guardó sus cosas en su bolso y se marchó.- Mada mada dane.

- ¡E-espera!- Sakuno gritó para que se detuviera. Cuando este se detuvo y miró hacía atrás, prosiguió.- Anou… p-podría saber… c-cual es tu… n-nombre…- lo dijo. Por fin había podido preguntarle su nombre. No es que le interesara según ella, sino que solo quería saber el nombre de la persona que la ayudó.

Ryoma sonrió de manera arrogante y se volteó siguiendo su camino y dejando a una muy sorprendida chica detrás. Hasta que se detuvo y volvió a mirar hacia atrás.- Ryoma Echizen.- dicho esto siguió con su camino.

Al ver que le había contestado, sonrió en sus adentros.- Arigato… Ryoma-kun…

**--**

- Que bien se siente… Necesitaba mucho tomarme un baño caliente…- Sakuno ya estaba de regreso en su habitación. Su cuerpo estaba helado por haberse caído a la piscina y sus ropas estaban empapadas. Y para recuperar calor se tomó un baño.

Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por lo menos no se había sentido tan sola después de todo… pensó Sakuno. Se secó el cabello con su secador de pelo. Se puso un vestido a tiritas celeste y se quedó descalza. Fue a su escritorio y sacó el álbum de fotos que tenía guardado. Se acostó en su cama y lo comenzó a ver.- Mi llegada a Seigaku si que fue agitada… Mamá, Papá- Sakuno veía con una sonrisa muy dulce y melancólica las fotos.- Aún… no entiendo… como fue… que murie…ron…- se quedó profundamente dormida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Después de marcharse. Entró por la puerta trasera de la residencia, la cual estaba más cerca que la puerta principal. Subió las escaleras hasta el quinto piso y dobló a la derecha. Su habitación era la quinta siendo esta igual que las otras, excepto por el color de cortinas, cubrecama y porque él se había traído un sillón y una mesita para su pieza. Se cambió de ropa rápidamente, usando una polera manga corta blanca con las mangas rojas, un short negro, sus típicas zapatillas y su fiel gorro.

Después de cambiarse, cuando estaba a punto de salir, comenzó a sonar su celular.

- ¿Diga?.................. No te conozco……………… ¿Ahh?..................... Ah, eres tú………….. ¿Qué quieres?....................... Deja de decir estupideces.- y sin más colgó. Según Ryoma esa persona era igual o peor de molestoso que su padre.

Luego de esa llamada, bajó de muy mal humor y se dedicó a entrenar el resto del día.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Donde estoy?... ¿Por qué está todo oscuro?... – oía unos extraños sollozos.- ¿Quién llora?- siguió avanzando en la inmensa oscuridad, hasta que vio a una niña pequeña muy familiar para ella, llorando.- ¿Por qué lloras pequeña?- pero no escuchó ninguna respuesta.- ¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar. De repente escucha que la niña susurraba algo, por lo que se acercó a ella para escuchar.

_M-mamá, p-papá…- _decía entre sollozos_.- ¿dónde están?_

De pronto escuchó a alguien acercarse. Cuando volteó no pudo ver con claridad de quien se trataba, pero vio que decía algo que no podía escuchar. Por alguna razón al verlo sintió mucho miedo. Al ver que agarraba a esa niña y se la llevaba con zero amabilidad, corrió hacía ellos. Pero no los lograba alcanzar.- ¡Esperen!- se levantó de golpe de su cama, cayendo al piso.- Auch…… ¿Are?...... Un sueño…

Sakuno miró su reloj, ya eran las siete de la noche. Un momento… ¿se había quedado dormida toda la tarde? Últimamente no había dormido mucho, pero tampoco para dormir tanto. La pregunta principal era ¿Qué fue ese sueño? ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar? Pero por más que trataba de recordar, nada se le venía a la mente. Decidió salir un poco para despejar su mente. Fue al baño para lavarse la cara y arreglarse el cabello. Buscó en su armario unas sandalias blancas y cuando se las puso salió.

Había mucho ruido. Posiblemente ya empezaban a llegar las personas. Apenas avanzó un poco y chocó contra alguien, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta, hasta que cayó al piso.

- L-lo siento…- _¡que torpe soy!_ Pesaba Sakuno. Cuando miró hacia arriba vio que había una mujer de pelo castaño atado en dos coletas extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- No te preocupes.- contestó la joven de pelo castaño.- Tú, ¿estas bien?- preguntó con una leve risita.

- S-si.- Tomó la mano de la persona delante de ella y le hizo una reverencia de disculpa.

- Nunca te había visto, debes ser nueva… Yo me llamo Tomoka Osakada y ¿Tú?

- Sakuno Ryuzaki. Mucho gusto.- contestó un poco apenada.

- El gusto es mío.- contestó Tomoka con una gran sonrisa. Hace mucho tiempo que no habían nuevas alumnas.- Parece que te tocó la habitación que está al lado de la mía.- dijo observando el lugar por el que había salido Sakuno.- Espero seamos buenas amigas.

Tomoka Osakada, era una mujer de 16 años muy simpática, alegre y muy atractiva. Tenia el cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés y un lunar debajo de su ojo derecho. Su piel estaba bronceada y era muy alta. Tenía una figura muy linda, unas curvas y pechos desarrollados. Tomoka, era una mujer de carácter fuerte, muy gritona, pero siempre dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos.

- ¡Hai!- dijo Sakuno con una gran sonrisa. Estaba muy contenta de haber conocido a una persona tan sincera y agradable. Al mismo tiempo que escuchaba unos pasos acercárseles.

- ¡Tomoka!- gritó a todo pulmón la chica que se acercaba.- ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- dijo entrecortadamente, por haber estado corriendo.- y ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Ah, ella es Sakuno Ryuzaki.- dijo muy animada.- Es nueva.

- ¡Mucho gusto!, yo me llamo Ann Tachibana.

- E-el gusto es mío.- dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa muy dulce. Sentía que con ellas podría tener una gran y sincera amistad.- Espero nos llevemos bien.- decía con total sinceridad y alegría.

Ann Tachibana era una mujer de 16 años, de una estatura normal, casi del mismo porte que Sakuno, simpática, atractiva y muy inteligente. Su cabello era castaño claro y lo tenía muy corto y sus ojos eran de color celeste. También tenía una muy buena figura, sus curvas no eran tan pronunciadas como las de Tomoka, pero eran muy apropiadas para su cuerpo, al igual que sus pechos.

- Lo mismo digo.- Ann le respondió con una alegre sonrisa, encontraba que Sakuno era una persona humilde y sincera, ya que uno de los dotes de Tachibana, era distinguir entre niñas mimadas y engreídas, y niñas dulces y sinceras.

- Ann.- decía Tomoka.- Si mi memoria no me falla. ¿Tenemos que ir al salón principal, verdad? – recibiendo solo una afirmación de parte de Ann. – Bien… Sakuno, ¿quieres venir con nosotras?

- Claro… - y sin más Tomoka agarró la mano de Sakuno y de Ann, y se fueron al salón principal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había escuchado como cada vez el lugar era más ruidoso. Estaba claro que la gente ya estaba comenzando a llegar. Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y siguió entrenando.

- ¡Oi, Echizen!- escuchó detrás de él.

Paró de entrenar y miró hacia atrás.- Momo-sempai.- dijo con el mismo tono de siempre.

- Por fin te encuentro.- dijo claramente irritado.

Momoshiro Takeshi, un joven de 17 años. Alto, de piel bronceada, cabello en punta color negro, y sus característicos ojos violetas. Un cuerpo de deportista, con un fuerte abdomen y una espalda ancha muy atractiva. Es una persona alegre y extrovertida, y sobre todo muy glotón.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Ryoma con su característica indiferencia. Le gustaba mucho hacer enfadar a su sempai, ya que este siempre lo estaba molestando.

- ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tu sempai?- preguntó claramente irritado, pero antes de que continuara, fue interrumpido por un pelirrojo.

- ¡Nya! Momoshiro, ochibi. ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlos? – dijo un joven pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

- Eiji, si solo pasaron tres días. – Dijo alguien por detrás . – Hola Echizen, Momoshiro.- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Hola Oishi-sempai.- Respondieron Ryoma y Momoshiro al mismo tiempo.

Eiji Kikumaru, era un joven de 18 años, alto y muy simpático. Su cabello era de color rojo y sus ojos color azul. Era una persona muy atlética y formaba el "Golden Pair" con Oishi Syuichiroh, que era un joven de la misma edad, un poco más alto, pelo corto castaño y ojos verdes. Él era más tranquilo, siendo el sub.-capitán del equipo de tenis.

- Valla, así que aquí era donde estaban…- se escuchó a alguien acercándose.

- Fuji-sempai. Hola… ¿Y los demás?- preguntó Momoshiro.

- Nos están esperando en el salón principal. Recuerden, que nos iban a notificar sobre el evento que están organizando para la bienvenida de los equipos de tenis de intercambio.

Y dicho esto se fueron, claro que Momoshiro tuvo que llevar a fuerzas a Echizen, ya que este se negaba a ir.

**--**

Ya estando en el salón principal, Ryoma y los demás se encontraron con el resto de los titulares. Al mismo tiempo, en un lugar alejado de ellos, se encontraba Tomoka, Ann y Sakuno esperando a que el discurso comenzara.

- Buenas noches alumnos.- Oyeron decir al rector de la sección C.- Como ya saben, dentro de unas semanas llegarán los equipos de tenis de intercambio de otras escuelas, para quedarse en el instituto toda una temporada.- relataba el rector.- Como ya saben, el comité de eventos organiza una ceremonia para darles la bienvenida a estos equipos. Pero como estos ya se han graduado, este año, se ha elegido un nuevo comité y este ha decidido organizar algo diferente.- captando la atención de todos los alumnos, ya que la ceremonia que siempre hacían era sumamente aburrida.- Aquí les dejo al presidente del comité, para que les explique.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy el nuevo presidente del comité de eventos y me llamo Haru Yamada. Bueno como decía el rector, este año hemos decidido, en vez de hacer una ceremonia, hacer una fiesta de bienvenida………

- ¡¿Una fiesta de bienvenida?!- gritaron todos al unisono.

Continuará.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo de mi historia, espero les haya gustado. Traté de mejorar la personalidad de Ryoma, y también agregar escenas RyoSaku. Ojala me dejen reviews, ya que me gusta mucho recibir comentarios de ustedes. Estoy tratando de mejorar, para que me quede una historia muy linda y voy a tratar de publicar una vez por semana. En el próximo capitulo explicaré más sobre la fiesta de bienvenidas. Bueno con esto me despido.**

**¡Muchísimas Gracias!**


	3. ¿Un recuerdo?

Perdón por la demora, hace tiempo que tenía listo este capitulo, pero no o subía, esk no me acordaba como, jeje. Sorry y felices fiestas!!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

3. ¿Un recuerdo?

-¿Fiesta de bienvenidas?- dijeron todos al unísono.

- Exacto.- dijo Haru Yamada.- Esta será una buena forma para recibir a los equipos de los otros institutos.- hizo una breve pausa.- y por supuesto necesitaremos la colaboración de todos ustedes.

- ¡Hai!- gritaron todos los estudiantes muy emocionados.

Mientras tanto, en una de las esquinas del lugar se escuchaban los gritos de una chica sumamente alegre, gritando, saltando y bailando.

- ¡Yai!- por fin la directiva ha pensado algo bueno.- se escuchaba decir a una eufórica chica de dos coletas.

- Cálmate Tomoka, que no es para tanto.- trataba de calmar a su hiperactiva amiga un poco apenada, ya que todas las miradas se concentraron en el espectáculo que estaba haciendo Osakada.- ¿Ne? Sakuno.

- Si…- contestó un poco apenada y sin muchos ánimos. No estaba acostumbrada a que todas las miradas se posaran en ella, además…

- Sakuno, ¿te sientes bien?- cuestionó un tanto extrañada del cambio de la pelirroja (recuerde que su cabello es entre café y rojo).- no te veo muy animada…- decía Tomoka tratando de soltarse del agarre de Ann.

- ¿Ah?- saliendo de sus pensamientos.- N-no… es solo que…yo- pero Tomoka no la dejó continuar abalanzándose sobre ella y prácticamente tirando a Ann al piso, al zafarse de su agarre.

- ¡Aja!, con que era eso…- dándose unas palmaditas en el pecho.- es tu primera fiesta y no sabes que ponerte.- contestó sumamente alegre, haciendo que tanto Ann como Sakuno la miraran sorprendidas por las ocurrencias de la chica.

- No creo que sea eso.- dijo Ann con un tono claramente molesto. _¿Por qué estará tan molesta? Se preguntó Tomoka con inocencia_. Claro que estaba molesta, si había sido tirad al piso con cero consideración y a esta ni le había importado.- ¿Quién se preocuparía por esa pequeñez?- ya con un deje de hostilidad.

- ¿Entonces que es?- contestó a la defensiva y con el mismo tono.

- Anou…- interrumpiendo la discusión de ambas, que al momento de escucharla voltearon a verla. – B-bueno es solo que… siento que yo ya…- tratando de recordar algo, pero cada vez que creía recordar ese "algo" sentía un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho, como si al recordar eso su corazón se quebrara en mil pedazos.- No es nada.- mintió, más para convencerse a ella misma, que a las dos chicas frente a ella.

- Humm.- dijeron las dos sin creer lo que les decía la pelirroja. Pero algo les decía que era mejor no preguntar, ya que notaron como la mirada de Sakuno de ensombrecía un poco.

****

- ¡Nya! Una fiesta.- gritó a todo pulmón un alegre pelirrojo.- llena de bellísimas mujeres.- haciendo una sonrisa cómplice con Momoshiro y abalanzándose contra Echizen.

- Kikumaru- sempai… me asfixias.

- ¿Ah? Gomen.- soltándolo de inmediato mientras escuchaba la burlona risa de Momoshiro tras él.

- Eji- sempai, deberías tener más cuidado con el indefenso de Echizen.- obteniendo una fiera mirada de parte del aludido la cual lo dejó sin palabras.- A-además, n-no es lo único que habrá.- logró pronunciar ante la intimidante mirada del ambarino.

-¿Eh? ¿Y que otra cosa habrá?- cuestionó con inocencia Eji.

- ¿Cómo que, que otra cosa habrá?- cruzándose de brazos por la obvia respuesta.- ¡Comida! ¡Comida!- lamiéndose los labios imaginando el banquete de la fiesta.

- ¡Nya! Momo, tu siempre pensando en comida…

- Ssssss… que molesto.- se escuchó sisear.- que nunca te callas.

- ¡Que te pasa Mamushi!- esto último lo dijo con un deje de hostilidad.- ¿quieres pelear?- más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Ya cálmense los dos.- trataba de calmar un nervioso Oishi, pero estos ni lo escucharon. Estaban tan concentrados en fulminarse con la mirada que ni cuenta se dieron de que estaban haciendo el ridículo con su pelea.

- Humm… ustedes dos si que saben hacer de payasos.- logrando que los dos se exaltaran y se sonrojaran por la vergüenza. Al ver aquel acto sonrió de manera arrogante al humillar a su sempai por lo que dijo.

- Silencio.- espetó serio y cortante el Capitán Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Como auto reflejo todos se callaron al instante, no era para nada recomendable hacer enfadar al entrenador y mucho menos desobedecerlo, ya que podían pagarlo con creces en las canchas de tenis…

No es que el Capitán fuera un gruñón, ni nada por el estilo, simplemente era muy estricto con la disciplina.

--

Una vez guardaron todos silencio Haru Yamada prosiguió.- Esta fiesta de bienvenidas será solo para los alumnos de la sección "C" y cada salón tendrá una diferente tarea que realizar, siendo los alumnos de 15 años los que se encargarán de la decoración, la música y la comida. Los alumnos de 16 años se encargarán de entregar las invitaciones y los mayores estarán ocupados en realizar exámenes recuperativos de las asignaturas que reprobaron el semestre pasado- con esto el jefe de la directiva de eventos se despidió y le entregó el micrófono al rector.

- Por favor diríjanse a sus dormitorios para cambiarse al uniforme y vayan a sus respectivos salones.

- ¡Que injusto!- dijo al borde de lágrimas Eji.- yo no quiero hacer exámenes…

- Posibilidades de que no apruebes…- escucharon decir a Inui.- un 77%

- ¿Eh? No puede ser…

- Sadaharu no le digas esas cosas.- lo reprendió Oishi

- Esto será muy eficiente para mis datos…- ajustándose los lentes, que brillaron más de lo normal.

Todos lo miraron con unas gotitas en la cabeza, compadeciéndose del pobre Kikumaru.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a desalojar el lugar, dirigiéndose cada uno a sus habitaciones.

****

- Vaya… Así que tendremos que ayudar a preparar la fiesta…- dijo desanimada.

- Por eso Tomoka. ¿Qué acaso no prestabas atención?- preguntando incrédula Ann.

- Es solo que…- haciendo un puchero. Pero no logró continuar ya que de repente se le ocurrió una magnífica idea que le iluminó el semblante.- ¡Claro!- gritó a todo pulmón sobresaltando a ambas jóvenes.- Es una magnífica oportunidad…

- Tomo-chan… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó con inocencia Sakuno.

- No te preocupes por ella.- dijo con naturalidad Ann, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a los cambios de humor repentinos de su amiga.- Mejor cambiémonos que se nos hace tarde.- guiñándole el ojo.

- Demmo…- señalando a su otra compañera, quien no dejaba de hacer extraños gestos con el rostro.

- Aa, eso. No te preocupes. Es normal en ella.- dedicándole una sonrisa y luego ingresando a su cuarto.

Sakuno al ver aquel gesto, no pudo evitar sentirse enormemente feliz. La familiaridad con la que la trataban le hacía sentirse nuevamente en casa, pero no pudo evitar ensombrecer su mirada al recordar eventos pasados que nunca logró comprender a cabalidad.

Despejando todos esos pensamientos de su mente ingresó a su cuarto para alistarse, pero cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrar su uniforme en donde lo había puesto.

- ¿Are? Y mi uniforme…- comenzando a buscarlo por todas partes de su dormitorio. _¿Cómo era posible que su uniforme desapareciera?_ Pensó. Estaba segura que lo había dejado enzima de su cama…

Al cabo de unos minutos y bajo las frecuentes llamadas de Tomoka para que se apurara, encontró su uniforme colgado detrás de la puerta. ¿En que momento lo había colgado ahí? Era un total misterio.

Se vistió rápidamente para poder salir antes de que Tomoka terminara echando abajo su puerta y una vez salió se encontró con una impaciente mujer.

- Hasta que saliste…

- Hay Tomoka si tampoco fue tanto… Fuiste tú la que demoró muy poco.- mirándola acusadoramente.- ¿Por qué tan apurada?... ¿Qué tramas?... No será que quieres ver a…

- ¿Eh?- sobresaltándola. Había dado de lleno en lo que pensaba.- Q-que cosas dices… M-mejor vayamos al salón para no llegar tarde.- cambiando rápidamente de tema. Obviamente tramaba algo, es más, tenía una magnifica idea, pero no podía dejarse en evidencia y más cuando Ann era tan perceptiva.

- Hmm... ¿Estas segura?- interrogó con suspicacia.

- Annou…- captando rápidamente la atención de Ann y Tomoka, más de la última, quien encontró esto como una magnifica oportunidad para escapar del interrogatorio de Ann.- Pues… no se cual es mi salón...

- Así que era eso…Eso es fácil de saber.- comentaba Ann, y frente a la desconcertada mirada de Sakuno continuó.- como es una institución privada hay una menor cantidad de estudiantes. Por lo que cada nivel es separado en dos grupos; A y B.

- Como el año pasado se fue un alumno del grupo B.- prosiguió la chica de dos coletas.- tú estarás en ese grupo, ya que quedó con una menor cantidad de estudiantes. Así que estas con nosotras.- y dicho esto se encaminaron hacia el salón.

Solo Ann y Tomoka entraron a la sala de clases, mientras que Sakuno debía ir a la dirección para terminar de formalizar su traslado.

****

- ¡Echizen! Abre la puerta que vamos a llegar tarde.- decía un impaciente Horio mientras golpeaba la puerta. Llevaba unos minutos tratando de que Ryoma abriera la puerta y este ni respondía. - ¡Echizen! abre la puerta o la echaré abajo- ya al límite de explotar.

Cuando estaba a punto de derribar la puerta, esta se abrió, cayendo al suelo.

- Que molesto.- dijo Ryoma cabreado, para luego salir de su habitación esquivando a su adolorido compañero, sin tomarle importancia. _Ni que necesitara una niñera…_

- ¡Echizen!- gritó enfurecido Horio, mientras Katsuo y Kashiro le ayudaban a levantarse.- ¡Vuelve aquí!

- Mada mada dane.- fue su única contestación, para luego dirigirse a su salón seguido por Katsuo, Kashiro y el enfurecido Horio.

Una vez ingresaron al salón, Tomoka, quien esperaba con impaciencia la llegada del ambarino, corrió a recibirlo.

- ¡Ryoma-sama! Por fin llegas.- dijo eufóricamente Tomoka, casi gritando- Te extrañé mucho en estas vacaciones…

Mas Ryoma ni se inmutó, sino que siguió de largo hasta llegar a su asiento. Estaba muy cansado, no había dormido en toda la noche y no estaba de ánimos para escuchar a nadie.

- Ryoma siempre tan tranquilo.- suspiró con añoranza.

- O quizás es que tú no le importas.- dijo sarcástico Horio, captando de inmediato la atención de la chica de coletas.

- ¡Cállate!- escupió con desprecio. Esto no se quedaría así, debía encontrar la mejor forma de humillarlo… - Además…- sonrió con malicia.- a nadie le importa tu opinión, ¡así que no opines!- esto último lo dijo con un deje de hostilidad como claro propósito de hacerlo enfadar. Y vaya que dio resultado… pero cuando iban a volver a discutir ingresó el profesor y los hizo callar.

- Tomen asiento por favor.- ordenó el profesor y una vez que todos se sentaron prosiguió.- Buenos días, espero hayan tenido un agradable fin de semana largo. Antes que nada quería presentarles a una nueva estudiante. Pase por favor.

Una vez escuchó que era llamada ingresó. Se sentía sumamente nerviosa, especialmente al percibir que todas las miradas se posaban en ella, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención.

- Por favor preséntese.- Escuchó decir al profesor.

Estaba tan nerviosa que las palabras a penas salían de su garganta, hasta que con mucho esfuerzo logró presentarse.- Mucho gusto.- pronunció.- me llamo Ryuzaki Sakuno, espero nos llevemos bien.

Al escuchar esa voz y ese nombre que extrañamente le parecía familiar, volteó a verla. En efecto, era ella… era esa mujer… La observaba embelezado, no podía evitar recorrer cada parte de su anatomía. _Ese uniforme realmente le sentaba bien_… pensó.

Y todo empeoró cuando "ella" – como la llamaba él - volteó a verlo. Al instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron sintió algo muy extraño, ajeno a su persona. Algo casi imposible de explicar. El mundo a su alrededor dejó de existir; eran solo él y ella.

La mente de Sakuno no estaba en mejor estado que la de Ryoma, que al instante de sentir esa penetrante mirada ámbar, no pudo evitar enfocar su mirada en el sujeto. Al momento de dar con esos ojos, tan sensualmente atrayentes, no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Era como si tan solo con la mirada la devorara y quisiera saber hasta el más recóndito de sus secretos.

- Oye… Echizen.- le susurro Horio.- ¿La conoces?- Sacándolo de inmediato de sus pensamientos.

- Para nada.- fue su seca respuesta.

- Señorita Ryuzaki.- dijo el profesor captando de inmediato la atención de la chica, quien agradeció interiormente la intervención al sentirse tan expuesta por esa mirada ámbar- siéntese en el pupitre vacío.- señaló uno en particular.

Siguió con la mirada el lugar que señalaba el profesor y halló el lugar vacío, el cual estaba ubicado justo al medio del salón. Se dirigió a su asiento algo nerviosa debido a todas las miradas que se posaban en ella. Agradeció haber llegado en una pieza y no haberse tropezado por el camino como solía pasarle ante tanta presión.

- Ahora… señorita Tachibana, por favor reparta estas hojas.

La aludida accedió de inmediato al mandato. Repartió todas las hojas y una vez terminó, el profesor comenzó a hablar.

- Como ya sabrán.- captando la atención de todos.- este nivel es el que esta a cargo de la preparación de la fiesta de bienvenidas. A nuestro salón le tocó la decoración del lugar, mientras que al otro le tocó la preparación de la comida y la música…

_-Que aburrido…_pensó Ryoma. El maestro llevaba mas de 10 minutos hablando… -_¿Tan difícil era notificar unas cuantas cosas?_...

De lo que alcanzó a comprender del enorme "discurso", era que se separarían en grupos de cinco para dividir el trabajo y que comenzarían a trabajar desde pasado mañana, a partir de las once de la mañana hasta las tres de la tarde.

_-Tsk_, _ni siquiera se demoraba más de un minuto en decir eso…_bufó para si mismo.

- Bien alumnos…- _¿todavía más?... ¿qué más podría decir? _Gruñó Ryoma para sus adentros.- como deben de venir cansados después del fin de semana largo, mañana tendrán el día libre…

- ¡Si!- gritaron todos muy felices interrumpiendo al maestro. No tenían ganas de hacer clases y esto de la fiesta de bienvenidas lo encontraban la oportunidad perfecta para no tenerlas.

- A excepción de los alumnos que pertenezcan a los clubes escolares, que empezarán mañana a las cuatro de la tarde.- complementó su maestro.- por favor váyanse a sus dormitorios que ya es tarde.- dicho esto los alumnos comenzaron a desalojar el salón.

- Ryoma-sama.- gritó Tomoka, tratando de captar la atención del tenista, pero este ya no estaba.- Tsk.- chasqueó la lengua.- ya no está…

- Vamos Tomoka, mañana podrás verlo en las practicas...- decía Tachibana tratando de animar un poco a su amiga.

- ¿Cómo que en las prácticas?... ¿y por qué no antes?- cuestionó intrigada.

- Porque en la mañana le enseñaremos el lugar a Sakuno.- contestó entusiasmada y luego dirigiéndose a Sakuno…- yo se que te va a encantar conocer el lugar, ¿supongo que no hay problemas?...

- Claro que no.- dijo Sakuno con una bella sonrisa.- Muchas gracias, será muy divertido…

- Pues ya esta decidido.- exclamó Tomoka.- mañana te enseñaremos el lugar. Te esperaremos en el comedor a las diez y media.-Y dicho esto se fue cada una a su habitación.

- Claro…- respondió, sin que esto último fuera escuchado por as otras dos, pero es que se encontraba tan entusiasmada y alegre, que las palabras no le salían.

Era increíble conocer a personas así, sus nuevas amigas eran sumamente amables y atentas con ella, era más de lo que podía pedir. A pesar de conocerla tan poco – y desde hace poco – la trataron como si la conocieran de toda la vida, eso la hacía sentirse sumamente bien… pero, por qué sentía ese vacío en su pecho… una sensación muy difícil de explicar, un dolor y una soledad que se apoderaban de ella, sin saber el motivo de este. Mientras sus pensamientos seguían divagando, lentamente se fue quedando dormida.

--

_Escuchaba como las gotas al caer generaban un eco por todo el lugar. El suelo estaba frío y ago húmedo, sentía sus mejillas mojadas por algo más que agua. Sus párpados se negaban a abrirse a pesar de que ella les ordenaba hacerlo. En un silencio sepulcral, escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban, mientras que aumentaba aún más su miedo, y fue entonces cuando logró abrir sus ojos._

_- ¿En dónde estaba?- se preguntó. Era un lugar sumamente oscuro y terrorífico, apenas y podía ver sus propias manos. El sonido de las gotas al caer generaba un sonido desesperante. Y esos pasos… esos pasos que escuchaba cada vez más cerca, lo único que hacían era asustarla aún más… ¿Quién era? _

_En eso, los pasos se detuvieron detrás de ella. Tenía miedo, no se atrevía a voltearse, y en eso sintió como era fuertemente jalada del cabello, hasta que su cabeza quedó completamente frente al sujeto, alzó la mirada para poder ver quien era, pero… lo único que logró ver fueron esos escalofriantes ojos azules que destilaban un gran odio. _

_La miraba como si fuera alguna peste, un bicho raro, o algo parecido._

_-Oye tú, niña...- escuché. ¿Quién era? - ¡Levántate! – ordenó el sujeto. Sin embargo, sus sentidos ya no le pertenecían. Al escuchar semejante voz tan amenazante y llena de odio, se petrificó. _

_Fue jalada bruscamente del cabello hasta levantarla, y a pesar del dolor que sintió, era tal su temor que no consiguió hablar ni gritar. Sintió como era jalada aún más para que caminara, y como algunas veces era hasta golpeada por no responder. En eso escuchó otros pasos detrás de ella._

_- Hey tú – escuchó decir a otro hombre – deja de maltratarla, es solo un niña, además no nos sirve muerta ¿entiendes? – criticó al hombre que la jalaba._

_- Es que esta niñita tonta, no responde – dijo jalándola aún mas._

_- Eso no importa, el jefe nos esta esperando, así que deja a la niña, y vámonos, que nos van a decir el…………– en eso, sintió como era agarrada del brazo y luego tirada al suelo, y fue cuando reaccionó._

- ¡Itai! – Gritó al caer de la cama, y recibir un fuete golpe por parte del suelo - ¿Are? En d-donde están los dos hombres… - se dijo un poco desorientada, y un tanto adolorida. Se tocó la cabeza, en la cual sentía un fuerte pinchado, quizás producto de la caída…

Decidió olvidarse del sueño, y tomar una refrescante ducha para poder despejarse y despertarse. Una vez salió de ella se vistió con unas shorts de blullín clarito, y una polera rosada, apegada al cuerpo. Se puso unas sandalias rosadas y se tomó el pelo en dos largas trenzas. En eso miró la hora, ya eran un poco más de las diez y media, recordando que tenía que ir a la cafetería, a esa hora. Tomoka seguramente estaría enojada por su retraso, se dijo a si misma, por lo que salió corriendo a su encuentro.

- Llegas tarde – exclamó Tomoka, una vez llegó a la cafetería

- L-lo siento… – respondió apenada – m-me quedé dormida…

- Ya bueno, no importa – intervino Ann, tratando de calmar un poco la situación – Tomoka, tampoco fue tanto, solo se retrasó diez minutos, y tenemos todo el día para ver al príncipe.

- Pero… ya van a llegar las otras hienas a comérselo, tenemos que adelantarnos y alejar a esas hienas – exclamó con furia en sus ojos.

- ¿Hienas…?- no entendía por que Tomoka de repente comenzó a hablar de hienas, si ni siquiera estaban en un zoológico.

- Jajajaja – comenzó a reír Ann – de verdad que eres otra cosa Sakuno – se burló amistosamente – cuando Tomoka dice hienas, se refiere a las otras mujeres desesperadas por el príncipe.

- ¿El príncipe? – cuestionó

- Es verdad…- dijo Tomoka – Aún no lo conoces, pero no te preocupes que ahora mismo te lo voy a presentar

- ¡Espera! – la jaló Ann – primero que nada quiero comer, tengo mucha hambre, y no pienso saltarme **mí** desayuno para ver a **tú** – esa ultima palabra l remarcó con cierto deje de burla- príncipe.

- ¡Aja! Acaso… no querías ver a tu ya sabes quien… - respondió maliciosa. – A tu querido Mo…- pero Ann no la dejó continuar.

- E- ese no es el punto… s-solo d-digo que tengo mucha hambre y quiero comer – se defendió.

- Anou – intervino Sakuno – s-se están… a-acabando las cosas de la cafetería – señalando el puesto de servicio, quizás de esa forma lograba que dejaran de pelear… pensó.

- ¡Ahh! – exclamaron ambas, y jalando a Sakuno se dirigieron a la enorme cola.

Una vez lograron conseguir sus desayunos, se sentaron en una de las muchas mesas y comenzaron a comer.

- Que raro – dijo Tomoka – ¿por qué no estarán acá?- buscando con la mirada por toda la cafetería.

- Quienes – preguntó Sakuno

- Los tenistas – le respondió.

- No será, por que ellos se levantan más temprano a practicar – respondió Ann como si aquello fuera obvio.

- Tienes razón, entonces terminemos rápido para poder ir a verlos – comiendo extremadamente rápido y a grandes bocados, casi atragantándose mas de una ves con ellos.

Una vez terminaron de ir a almorzar, se dirigieron a las canchas de tenis. – ¿Eh? Donde está Ryoma-sama. – buscando por todas partes del lugar – No lo veo por ninguna parte – dijo un poco apenada

- ¿Ryoma…sama?...- se preguntó para sus adentros. ¿No será…? No, imposible, se dijo a si misma Sakuno.

- Debe de estar entrenando en otra parte – le dijo Ann – y parece que Momo tampoco está por aquí – buscándolo con la mirada.

- Iremos a buscarlos – dijo entusiasmada Tomoka – Sakuno- captando la atención de esta- como no conoces mucho estos lugares nos esperarás acá, mientras que Ann, tu iras por la derecha y yo por la izquierda. Nos veremos aquí en un rato.

- Pero – trató de responder Ann, pero Tomoka, ya se había ido – No nos queda más remedio… Hasta más rato Sakuno – y dicho esto se fue.

- Vaya…- se dijo a si misma – tendré que esperar… pero… hace tanto calor… - Tapando al sol con la mano – No creo que pase nada si voy a comprar un refresco, y si no mal recuerdo había una máquina cerca de la piscina.

Comenzó a buscar la maquina, claro que con su sentido de la orientación le levó un buen rato, agregando que la maquina quedaba más lejos de lo que pensaba. Una vez llegó allí, busco su billetera para comprarse una Ponta de frutilla – ¿Are? M-mi billetera no esta… ¡Ah! Se me quedó en la habitación… No puede ser…

Al no poder comprarse su refresco decidió volver a las canchas de tenis, y una vez se dio la vuelta chocó contra alguien, por poco cayendo al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, ahí estaba él…Ryoma…. Echizen….

- H-hola…- logró decir, pero este prácticamente la ignoró, _¿desde cuándo estaba allí? Se preguntó_ - y éste se dirigió directamente a la maquina. Se compró una Ponta de uva y algo más que no logró ver.

Sintió como algo frío tocaba su mejilla, sacándola de sus pensamientos; era una Ponta de uva – G-gracias…- logró decir, pero Ryoma ya se estaba yendo.

Ryoma, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a las canchas de tenis, y ella por alguna extraña razón, tenía el deseo de seguirlo, pero prefirió volver a las canchas a reunirse con sus amigas, después de todo su amiga quería que conociera a ese príncipe, dirigiéndose en sentido contrario a la dirección de Ryoma, siendo atentamente observada por unos escalofriantes ojos azules…

--

- Así que esa mocosa sigue aquí – comenzando a reírse – esto va a ser sumamente interesante…

Continuará.

****

Bueno, hasta acá llega este capítulo, lo hubiese hecho más largo, pero decidí dejarlo hasta ahí, ya que se me ocurrió como comenzar el próximo capítulo. Bye!!


End file.
